A Villain's Recompense
by starkexpo
Summary: After being humiliated and having most of his powers stripped away, Loki wants to regain confidence by showing dominance and getting any form of revenge he can. A perfect chance comes when Tony Stark desperately needs help and his life is put in danger. It is then Loki believes he can claim a small piece of recompense that will help make up for all his past failures.
1. Unexpected Savior

**1. Unexpected Savior**

* * *

"Jarvis! Talk to me!"

Fiery flames were surrounding the billionaire genius everywhere his dark brown eyes darted and dark fumes of smoke were filling the air. Just one wrong elemental mixture. That was all it took and now his mansion in Malibu was suffering yet another destructive event. Ever since Stark Tower, Tony would only visit his past home to have a feeling of escape and maybe play around with a few ideas for inventions. However it seemed now that he had gotten a little to risky with his immense freedoms.

"Sir, all emergency calls have been made. A fire and rescue team should arrive shortly." Jarvis's calm voice sounded over the crackling of flames but brought little comfort to the struggling man.

"I don't have anytime to wait! I need help now!" The genius coughed out as he fiercely tried at moving some of the heavy pounds of debris that had fallen on tip of him. Several shards of glass were protruding from various spots of flesh and he felt the warm ooze of thick red blood soaking through his clothing.

"I'm doing everything I can, Sir." Another explosion was heard and more shattering glass, but Tony was focusing himself on removing his legs from a fallen table. It was growing unbearably hot and the task of breathing was proving to be an awful challenge due to the abundant amount of smoke.

The celebrity jutted out a scream of frustration and panic as he lay flat on his back. This could not end well. It seemed his choices were to either burn up, suffocate, or bleed to death. And Tony hated the idea of all options. He couldn't die. Not now, not like this.

"Anthony?!" A voice called out and the sound of more shattering glass was heard. Was someone in his house? Tony opened his mouth to answer the voice but all that came out was a harsh cough. His voice had nearly left him and he could only mutter out a few whispers.

"Fuck..!" This came out in an angered yet quiet choke and Tony was refusing to believe that this was actually happening. His vision blurred and his entire being was throbbing with pain. Tony thought he heard soft footsteps and glass crunching underneath shoes, but it could have just been his frantic mind praying that there could be someone who could save him in time. The defenseless man soon found that he could no longer keep awake and his soft eyelids closed over his glistening brown eyes with a subtle cough, consciousness quickly slipping his grasp.

* * *

So this was the mansion where the famous Tony Stark supposedly lived? It was rather large, extremely nice, and had some of the highest technology in all of Midgard. The god of mischief's green eyes gazed around the large house as he looked for any sign of the billionaire living within. It was highly rare that Loki could sneak out of his own mortal house but Thor had been busy and wasn't keeping close watch over him lately. So the trickster took this opportunity try and cause some long needed mischief. It was difficult to ever really get any revenge since his house was in Malibu and most of the Avengers had settle in New York; plus he was forbidden to cause any harm whatsoever with the majority of his powers taken away. But Loki was tired of doing nothing every single day and being stuck alone in some Midgardian house. All he had to do was get in the mansion, intimidate his past enemy, and the god would be able to regain some much needed confidence. Sadly, small amounts of intimidation was all he could do in his current situation, and this was already being quite risky.

The god sat on the soft grass as he played with the golden tie around his neck. Suits were the only mortal clothing he really cared for as he found all other attire to be lacking in style. He would make his move soon enough but for now he just had to wait outside Stark's mansion.

Suddenly, there was a loud and near deafening explosion and the god jumped being completely caught by surprise. Loki instantly stood and examined the mansion as flames began to rise near the back of the building. What happened? The trickster took a few steps back and he carefully watched for any signs of Tony's escape.

Perhaps it was best he retreated from the area now. But as a few minutes past and there was still no one to be seen leaving the explosion, Loki grew concerned. Of course it wouldn't be all that bad if one of the Avenger team member died, but Loki couldn't help but feel as if it was an unworthy death for the mortal.

"Damn." Loki muttered as he couldn't bring himself to walk away. He knew what he had to do.

With swift and purposeful strides, the god moved alongside the mansion until he reached a large shattered window. He took an unsure step inside and his eyes quickly darted around the fuming area. Loki covered his nose and mouth with his sleeve as he ran towards where he believed would be the source of the explosion.

He could tell he was getting closer to wherever the explosion happened as the flames were growing larger. This was ridiculous. He shouldn't be risking his own life just to be sure some stuck up mortal was safe. Right before he was about to turn away, he heard a long and angered scream come from a nearby room. Loki's breath quickened and he wasted no time in running towards the sound of the scream as he rushed past the scorching flames.

"Anthony?!" Loki called out as he dashed past a large glass door. He looked through the door and thought he saw subtle movement and heard aggressive coughing. The god's foot swung forward and he kicked the door in front of him, causing the glass to shatter.

"Fuck..!" The weak choke was quietly heard however Loki couldn't find the owner of the coughs. The god carefully stepped around debris but could not avoid crunching the shattered glass under his feet as the shards were covering the entire area. As his eyes searched for the celebrity, Loki gave a small cough of his own due to the billowing smoke that was entering his lungs, and his eyes began to water from the dry air. Finally, the deity found the wounded man under a large pile of debris. Loki's heart rate quickened upon seeing Tony's condition, flames were surrounding him and he was not even conscious while laying in a small pool of blood.

"Anthony!" With sudden adrenaline, the god forced each piece of burning debris off of the mortal and he threw off his own jacket to wrap around Tony. Shards of glass covered the billionaire and Loki was sure to be careful of them upon picking him from the ground. The god didn't waste a second as he ran from the burning room in the direction he came from. After coming this far, Loki was determined to get Tony out of this alive. And even though a large amount of powers were taken from him, Loki was still an immortal god, far more durable than any mortal. Crashing sounds were heard all around as some areas of the ceiling began to collapse around the flames. However the god was quick and agile, and he swiftly darted out the broken window with the mortal in his arms.

Loki fell on top of the gentle grass. He dropped Tony besides him and took in a breath of relief to have clean air fill his polluted lungs. The deity finally turned towards the unconscious man as he checked to see if he was still alive. Tony was breathing, but it was soft and weak. At least he should be able to survive by this point. A soft chuckle left the god's throat as he was in disbelief of what had just happened. He had actually saved the life of a mortal. Not just any mortal but his own enemy. And for what? What did he do now that Tony was safe?

The sirens of firetrucks and ambulances arrived in a distance and the god immediately stood. There was no way he could allow himself to be seen at the sight of destruction and a soft growl emitted his throat. Even with him saving Tony's life, mortals would be suspicious of the villain over the hero's unconscious body. Loki picked the mortal in his powerful arms once again and he gently secured his jacket over the man's burned and injured body.

This was perfect. Tony was weak, defenseless, and on the brink of death. He was now in Loki's grasp and the god wanted to keep it that way. Loki smiled darkly as he walked in the direction of his own Midgardian house that Thor allowed him to live in. Now that he had Tony like this, he could do much more than intimidate the enemy with simple mischief. Now, Loki could do whatever he pleased with his new piece of needed recompense.


	2. New Pet

**2. New Pet**

* * *

The room was spinning, everything was blurry and unclear. And then it would all turn to black again.

This seemed to be happening frequently. But no matter how hard he tried, the genius could not fully wake up. Sometimes in the process of regaining consciousness there would be a sharp pain and he would instinctively let out a small grunt or scream in agony. Then there was a soft and chilling voice that would speak to him, perhaps in efforts to comfort the injured man.

"Shhh. You simply must have more strength than that. It is not as if these glass shards can stay within your flesh for an eternity..." The voice whispered with a slight hint of an annoyance and a strong hand stroked Tony's entirely greasy hair from his face.

"You could very well be dead right now..." The silky voice once informed him but Tony couldn't bring his heavy eyes to focus on the owner. It was hard to focus on anything at all when the agonizing pain within his skull was consuming any conscious thoughts he could bring to mind.

"Come now Anthony. Just wake up, you're going to be alright." Cold fingers gently touched the billionaire's face and while in a state between conscious and unconscious, Tony was positive that emerald pools of green eyes were staring into his. Then the darkness had returned, and Tony fell back into blissful sleep.

* * *

The sharp gasp of air sounded through the dark room and Tony's eyes shot open. He panted heavily and his body was in far too much pain to sit up. The billionaire fiercely coughed as his lungs were not used to the large intake of air and was trying to clear the polluting smoke. Where was he? The area was dimly lit and he could tell he was laying on a small bed. The brightest light in the room was coming from his own arc reactor which shined a pale blue through his undershirt.

The injured man turned painfully and uncomfortably on the hard mattress. There was a pulsating pain in his side and the agony had him loudly groan and turn onto the opposite side so he was facing a solid wall. The sound of a door creaking open was heard and bright light poured into the room.

"Anthony? Have you awoken?" Chilled air filled the room followed by the subtle voice. Tony tossed so he was on his back again as he looked upon the approaching dark figure.

"Who's there? Where am I?" Tony choked out his curiosities and a single light in the room turned on to emit a fluorescent light. The billionaire's eyes instinctively squinted to adjust to the sudden blinding light and he shielded his eyes with a shaky hand.

"Well, you are safe and alive. At the moment that is all you should be concerning yourself with." A tall and lanky man was stepping near and as he came closer, Tony undoubtedly recognized the unforgettable face.

"L-Loki?!" Tony exclaimed with complete surprise and he uttered out another painful grunt as he moved on the bed. The criminal was wearing a formal black suit with green and gold outlines along with a nice matching tie.

"Surprised?" The god flashed a grin and he sat upon the bed where Tony lay. "I hope to be hearing some signs of gratitude, I saved your life after all."

"Why?" Tony was shocked to see his past enemy and wasn't sure what to think of it. Why in hell would this villain rescue his own enemy?

"Well I happened to witness the explosion and demolishment of your large mansion. It was no secret that the area was your own house and after no sign of your escape, I couldn't bring myself to simply leave without seeing if you had any chance of survival." The god explained however his story still wasn't making sense to the billionaire.

"You would have killed me yourself last time I saw you." Tony's eyes narrowed but he was in no position to show complete disrespect to the man who was the reason he was alive.

"Ah yes. That is why it just didn't seem appropriate for your death to come by such simple and sudden means. You are such an interesting man, I couldn't possibly turn down the opportunity to have you within my own grasp." Loki's smile widened and his cold finger stroked down the prominent jawline. Tony flinched at the action and his heart rate increased. Even if the god had saved his life, Loki was still a criminal and a murderer.

"Huh. Well thanks for saving me... I guess." Tony muttered and he forced himself to sit up. The billionaire tensed and the pain in his body increased. "But I think you can just get me a taxi, I'll work something out and-" Tony was interrupted by the quiet laughter coming from the god.

"Oh I believe you will be staying here _much _longer than that. Even if I was not planning on keeping you, you are still far from strong enough to do anything on your own." Loki moved his hands to the base of Tony's undershirt and he swiftly tugged up.

"Hey, what are you doing?" The undershirt smoothly lifted above his head and Tony was shocked at what he saw. His entire body was covered with bruises, cuts, stabs, and intense burns. What really drew his attention was a long line of deep stitches going into his side. "What the fuck..?

"I had to do something about your deep cuts. I would have used some of my own magic to help heal your injuries, but to be honest, a large amount of my powers were taken upon my return to Asgard." Loki furrowed his eyebrows as he traced the stitched cut with his gentle fingers. Tony gave a concerned expression as he pushed the god's hand away from his injury.

"You did this? You did all of this just so you can keep me here? This still doesn't make sense. I thought you were supposed to be in some Asgardian prison. And if you escaped, why do so much to keep your enemy alive?"

"I did not escape as much as being released, really. My brother with his overly sized heart believed it would 'help' me to live on my own in the pathetic realm of Midgard and occasionally checks on how I am doing. I only accepted because I knew the filth on this realm had to be better than the cruel punishments that would occur within my cell. However Odin was sure to strip me of the most useful powers I held." The god scowled and he stood from the bed, taking steps towards the center of the room. "I have been cast down below all else, people across all nine realms despise me, I have been humiliated and mocked by mortals who I should reign over."

"You still want to rule the world?" Tony cut in with irritation.

"I have moved beyond that, however I will always believe that I am a well deserving king." Loki's jaw was clenching with raising anger and he turned away from the mortal. "Don't you see? I have lost everything and for once I am hoping for things to go my way. I want revenge upon all who humiliated me... including you. However I am incapable of causing _too _much damage and strictly forbidden to do anything against your mortal kind. But now, you have happened to fall within my grasp, defenseless and in the face of death. Keeping one of my greatest enemies might just serve as a suffice recompense after all of my failures. My new pet." Loki smiled, showing a number of bright teeth

"Wait, pet!?" Tony's eyes narrowed as he straightened out. Just who did Loki think he was to try and claim the celebrity as _pet?_ "You're joking." The statement drew a dark chuckle from the god.

"I joke you not." Loki walked again to the bed and he placed his hand firmly on the bare chest of the mortal, pushing him down into the mattress. "But for now, I recommend that you rest yourself. You have been straining your body already." Loki's silky voice spoke smoothly and Tony's tensed muscles relaxed into the bed. He did have to admit that he was in no condition to be putting up a fight.

"You're in over your head. I could fucking kill you if you push me far enough." Tony adjusted into the bed giving a small wince. If Loki was going to try and keep him here against his will, then he would first need his strength back to do anything about it.

"Ah well then I suppose you should be learning some respect. Perhaps you need only stay here until I grow tired of you. But there is no saying how long that will be or what will happen afterwords." The god stroked back Tony's messy hair and gave a soft smile. The mortal turned to his side at the touch so his back was facing the god.

"Whatever." Tony muttered in attempts to give the god the hint that he wanted him to leave.

"Oh come now Anthony. I think you could grow accustomed to these living arrangements. All you have to do is view it positively. You have the chance to stay with the god who is beyond above you and all other mortals. I think this role will suit you well." The god breathed while his thumb brushed past a large and sensitive burn on the mortal's shoulder. Tony gave a small flinch and he buried his head into the firm mattress. He could feel small drops of sweat fill his palms as he kept his breath steady.

"You're not above anyone. And this, _this _is definitely not a suiting position for me." The mortal scowled and briefly glanced back into the god's green eyes before facing the wall again.

"Oh but it is. You've been living your famed lifestyle for far too long while I have been working with everything I have to get what I know I deserve. Yet while you strive, I fall. I have been neglected and cast down my entire life, even when it was clear I would make a better king than Thor. However now, I have been granted with the joyous opportunity to put this realm's most arrogant mortal in his proper place. I have been granted with the chance to show you humility, you who did everything in your power to make sure my plan would fail." Loki's tone darkened and he roughly grabbed Tony's shoulders so they were facing each other again. His jaw clenched and the god's eyes were burning with a new sense of anger as he looked into his enemy. "If you believe I will make your stay within my own home easy and relaxing, then you couldn't be more wrong." Loki hissed with his fingers still digging painfully into Tony's shoulders. "I want you to feel everything _I _felt. I want to hear your screams and feel you writhe with fear!" The god's words where whispered harshly into the billionaire's ear as one of his hands moved up to grip onto Tony's hair. Tony's heart rate instantly jumped up and he let out a short grunt of pain as Loki's fingers were leaving bruises into his already sore flesh. A lump formed in his throat and he quickly swallowed it down in hopes to hide his fear. It seemed a sensitive topic was touched with the god that had triggered forgotten angers.

"Go to hell!" Tony spat and the thin fingers that were tangling themselves in Tony's hair suddenly pulled with strong force, tilting the mortal's head back.

"I already went through hell! And as I pull you into suffering, I will be exploring every inch of your deep and locked away emotions until you shatter before me. Then you might just have the slightest hint of understandings from what I've been through. Because as of right now you haven't a single clue." Loki growled menacingly and Tony's eyes grew wide.

Yes, the god's words were certainly having the desired effect upon the mortal. A smile grew across Loki's thin lips as certain fear was apparent in Tony's deep brown eyes. This was beyond the most amounts of fun he had ever had since his fall upon being brought to Asgard as a prisoner. The god always felt a good amount of triumph upon stirring fear into a mortal's fragile heart and intimidating this celebrity was undeniably enjoyable. Finally, after the god had seen a sufficient of fear from the mortal, Loki all together released Tony and pushed him back into the bed. The deity emitted a dark chuckle as Tony let out a long breath of relief, although each touch from Loki had left an impossibly stronger throbbing pain within his flesh. The mortal growled and he didn't move from the bed, the god's laughter seemed to be angering him.

"Fucking skitzo." Tony muttered under his breath and he looked away from the god. Maybe he wouldn't be so thankful to have Loki save his life after all.

"Well Anthony, all pets need their training. And yours will be sure to come." Loki turned as he headed for the door. "Get some rest and regain your strength. It's no fun if you're _completely _defenseless." And with that, there was a wide grin, and the god left. The lights turned off behind him and Tony was left with the glow from his arc reactor. The billionaire loudly groaned as he shifted positions on the bed. It would be hard to get any sleep after the confrontation with the enemy but Tony wanted to get his strength back as quickly as possible. If Loki thought he could use fear to mess with his mind then he was going to prove him more than wrong. He would show him that no one could get away with treating him like this.

Loki's smile grew as he was feeling an abundant amount of success. It was nice to be able to feel some power and control after being stripped of so much of who he was. He wasn't sure how much of his spoken words to the mortal were actually true or what he would even do with him. However he did know that it was entirely pleasurable just to toy with Tony in whatever way he pleased. With a past enemy in his grasp, the god suddenly didn't feel so weak, so restricted, so... _Lonely_. Memories of past failures were disappearing as his thoughts drifted into to the recompense of the mortal he was given. Right now, the god of mischief really needed complete dominance over something to bring him from feeling so neglected and humiliated. And it seemed there couldn't be a more perfect man to take control of than Tony Stark. A resting smile settled onto the god's thin lips as he could already tell that he would be thoroughly enjoying his new pet.


	3. Thunder Strikes

**3. Thunder Strikes**

* * *

Tony gave a small cough as he buried his bruises face into the pillow. Peaceful sleep drained from the man and his body was acting quick to remind him of the pain.

"Shit." The billionaire muttered and he turned onto his back. How long had he been asleep? Tony let out a long and deep breath as his fingers ran softly through his hair. Of course. He was still in the house of the enemy. _Whatever_. This wasn't the worst captivity he's been in. There was always the day he had awoken in the grasp of terrorists with a hole in his chest.

Tony sat at the edge of the bed and he looked to the discarded black undershirt that the god had removed during their previous encounter, remembering that his bloodied chest was bare. He refused to let the pain get the best of him, he was stronger than this. Reluctantly, the genius stood using the bed for support. It only took one timid step to have his weak legs give into the pressure and he fell hard onto the unforgiving floor. Tony's fingers dug into his own palms as his fists clenched and his body screamed in pain.

"No...!" The billionaire muttered a growl into the floor and he was determined to get his strength back. But his legs were more weak than he thought and he was not adjusted to walking. However he dismissed this as brought himself to his hands and knees. It appeared he would just have to keep pushing himself.

_It's just one man. You can handle this._ Tony found comfort in that thought as he crawled over to the tall door. He clung onto the wall to bring himself back to his feet and his hand clutched to the metal doorknob. To his pleasant surprise, the door was unlocked, and Tony easily stumbled through.

No lock? Had Loki really thought Tony wouldn't be able to make it through the door? Or maybe he was becoming careless and didn't think things through. The room he had entered was dark but as his eyes adjusted, he could see a flight of stairs. His best guess was that he was in a basement.

With uncertainty and weakness, Tony made his way to the stairs, using the railing for support. It was difficult but with determination, the struggling man climbed up to meet with a tall wooden door. His fingers wrapped around the doorknob and gave a quick twist but it didn't budge.

_Ah, so this is where he put the lock._ Tony's deep brown eyes rolled and he slumped down to sit on the steps. Maybe it was just a simple lock that could easily be picked. This did seem like a basic house after all. But Tony was already feeling exhausted and was not wanting to search for something that could pick a lock with there only being a slim chance that it would even work. As Tony's head fell into his hands, a soft click was heard and the door unlocked before creaking open.

"Just my luck." Tony mumbled under his breath and there was no doubt as to who could possibly be standing behind him.

"Walking already? You must have been eager to see me." The silky voice purred and soon the god was seating himself besides the weak man. He was wearing a white buttoned up shirt along with black pants and tie. The attire actually suit the god quite well.

"Right. Because you're always so fucking delightful." Tony muttered and the words drew a soft chuckle from the deity.

"You'd be surprised." Loki gave a soft smirk before turning the mortal's face so they were looking towards each other. As his gleaming eyes examined Tony, Loki confirmed that the mortal body did not seem to be in any better condition. If anything Tony was only reopening wounds with all of his unnecessary movements. "I did not expect you to be walking so soon."

"Well I'm not exactly known for my patience." Tony's voice was coated in irritation as he stared into the god's eyes. Loki's hand that was curled from the base of the billionaire's chin to the side of his face kept Tony from looking away and the god's green eyes subtly narrowed.

"Then you must learn to change that, because you won't be leaving the premises anytime soon." Loki hissed and a hand abruptly gripped onto Tony's arm to pull him to his feet. The mortal grunted as the touch seared pain into his flesh. What was even worse was when the god aggressively pulled him down the stairs until reaching the bottom, where he mercilessly threw him into the center of the room. Tony caught a shout of pain in his throat as he panted into the floor. But he knew he would have to grow accustomed to withstanding pain.

"Fuck you." Tony growled as he rolled onto his back, taking in deep breaths of air.

"And is that something that would interest you?" Loki's smile was wide and mischievous as he approached the man laying on the floor.

"What..?" The billionaire raised an eyebrow as he propped himself up on his elbows. Did the god really just say that? Tony swallowed, watching Loki take powerful steps until he was standing above him. The mortal begun to push himself away but soon the god was straddling on top of him. "Hold on! What are you-" Tony couldn't finish as Loki's fingers wrapped firmly over his mouth to muffle his words.

"You speak too much." Loki whispered and he pushed Tony back down so he was flat on the floor. Tony's heart was racing as he looked into the god's eyes. Just where was the criminal going with this? Loki's eyes closed as he leaned into the mortal, slowly pressing his lips into the flesh of Tony's neck. The playboy's eyes widened and he gave a surprised grunt.

The deity grinned under each kiss as he moved down to the mortal's chest. His eyes fell upon the circular glow protruding from the man. He wasn't exactly sure what it was, perhaps some form of armor. But he figured he could get more information on it later. As Loki kissed into Tony's chest, the mortal's muscles tensed and the god's hand slipped from his mouth.

"What the hell?" Tony muttered in almost a moan and the god rolled his eyes upon hearing the mortal's agitating voice again. However Loki dismissed it as he wrapped his arms around the mortal and deepened his kisses.

Tony winced as Loki softly licked over a sensitive burn. It wasn't completely unpleasant and there wasn't much the billionaire could do, but it still seemed so wrong. And yet almost entirely right. Loki moved up again so he was looking into Tony's glistening brown eyes, a slow smile creeping across his thin lips.

"Not everything has to be so awful." Loki whispered and his fingers ran through the mortal's hair.

"And why would this ever not be considered awful?" Tony growled in response and his words had the god shoving him harder into the floor.

"You are a stubborn one." The god hissed as his hand met with the roughly with the base of Tony's neck. Before the mortal could come up with a reply, Loki abruptly smashed his lips against Tony's as he stole an aggressive kiss to take his words away. The mortal could only give a small cough as his breath was taken from him and his eyebrows furrowed into a deep trail.

Before their kiss could deepen, there was a loud and distant knocking, repeating itself and growing louder. Loki took in a loud gasp and a wave of worry washed over him. He instantly pulled away and stood from the man as he looked to the stairs in the room.

"Damn." Loki muttered under his breath as he straightened his tie. Before the god was about to leave, he looked over towards Tony again and gave a loud groan. He couldn't just leave him here unattended. Especially knowing that the mortal was already capable of mobility. Loki quickly walked over to look through different drawers, searching for anything that could help him out in this situation. Tony instantly sat up as he watched the god pulling one sliding drawers after another while the knocking from upstairs continued and was growing impatient. Was someone at the door? If so, it may just a perfect chance of escape. The mortal forced himself to his feet and he stumbled over to a wall with a painful limp.

Loki had small amounts of panic wash over him as he noticed the captive attempting to leave and he hurriedly grabbed some sturdy rope. This was exactly what he was fearwe would happen while keeping Tony in his house and the god wasted no time in grabbing the mortal's wrists and holding them behind his back.

"You are staying right here, Anthony." The deity breathed heavily and pulled the struggling man backwards with aggression. Tony grunted as his bare back was pushed into a cool metal pipe that was connected from the floor to the ceiling. Tony tried desperately to pry the god for him but Loki was overpowering and he easily bound the mortal's hands behind the pipe agonizingly tight. With a breath of relief, Loki stepped from the struggling man with a sense of pride and he admired his good work.

"Shit!" Tony shouted and he fought against the rope with useless determination. Loki's eyes gave a soft roll as he pulled a long cloth from his pocket.

"Anthony, I need you to stay here in silence." There was more knocking and now whoever was at the door was rapidly pushing in the doorbell to send a ringing throughout the entire house. Loki growled irritatingly and he brought the cloth over the mortal's mouth. Tony turned his head away but could do nothing to prevent the cloth from being firmly tied over his mouth. The billionaire had several complaints but every word he attempted to speak came out muffled and incoherent. Loki smiled wickedly and without any warnings, he abruptly slammed his clenched fist into the mortal's tensed abdominal muscles. Tony let out a small scream of agony before painfully sliding down the pipe and into a sitting position. He was breathing deeply in pain while occasionally uttering short grunts and he forced himself to look towards his captor. His deep brown eyes were glaring angrily at Loki, however the god only smiled in return.

"You have no need to fret, I'll return shortly." Loki took one last look at the mortal before swiftly turning on his heel and walking towards the stairs to answer the ongoing knocking. Tony could have sworn that if the knocking were to get any louder a door was going to be smashed into the ground, someone must have really needed to get in.

Loki's fast pace soon turned into a dash as he rushed up the stairs, quickly opening the door at the top before slamming and locking it behind him. The god looked around the peaceful living room and quickly made his way to the main entrance. He took in a deep breath, brushed his hair back with his fingers, and swiftly opened the door.

"Have you no patience?!" Loki hissed towards the intolerant man on the other side of the door.

"I haven't any room for patience, and you have not earned any lenience from me." The blonde Asgardian pushed past his adoptive brother with a growl as he entered the house.

"Well it is not as if I can alway just be prepared for whenever you decide to drop by." As Loki spoke the words, the god of thunder abruptly grabbed onto the trickster's clothing and slammed him roughly against the wall with unclear anger.

"Brother, a few days ago, Anthony Stark's home suffered a disastrous explosion. We thought we may have lost him however his body was not in the building nor have there been any signs of him since. The house is not far from here." The Asgardian spoke dangerously as his tone lowered, and he shoved the trickster into the wall with more force. "Loki, if I discover that you have anything to do with this, or if you hurt, perhaps even killed my friend, I will personally see to it that you will pay for your actions!" Thor's glistening blue eyes looked threateningly into Loki's, however the God of Lies kept calm.

"Why would I dare even attempt to go near my own enemy's place of living? Let alone cause any destruction. You know I don't have my powers." Loki's eyes narrowed and he pushed the thunder god from him. Thor took in a deep breath and he slowly nodded, admitting that it would be nearly impossible for the powerless god to pull off a stunt such as that while getting away clean.

"True. But that does not make you innocent. I will always have my suspicions." Thor breathed out and he brushed the back of his hair with his fingers. His long gold hair was pulled back at the sides to form a small braid that fell down along with the rest of his hair. He was wearing a black T-Shirt and deep blue jeans. Seeing such simple mortal clothing on a god appalled Loki, even if this god happened to be _Thor_, the largest oaf he could possibly fathom.

"Is that all you came for? Can you leave now?" Loki asked and he glanced towards the locked basement door. Thor only sighed and he looked around the quite simple house.

"No. I have not been able to visit you in weeks. I wish to know how things are going and how you are progressing." As Thor spoke the words, a muffled and angered yell was heard coming from the distant. Loki's heart dropped as a shade of color drained from his already pale skin. The yell was distant and soft, but could still easily be heard if listening closely enough. Perhaps the thunderer hasn't noticed. But as the Thor's blonde eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Loki highly doubted it.

"Yes of course." The trickster quickly replied and he cleared his throat. "How about we take this conversation outside, I haven't left this house in quite a while and I could really use some fresh air."

"Did... You hear something?" Thor asked and the faint yell was heard again. Loki swallowed and he quickly stood in front of the adoptive brother as he took a step forward. If Thor found out about the captivity of Stark, it would not be taken lightly. And his punishment would only be extended.

"Not particularly." The trickster raised his voice in panic with desperate intentions of draining out the mortal's yells. He would have done a better job at keeping Tony quiet if Thor had not been rushing quite so horribly. "Are you familiar with mortal technology? I've been hearing strange noises coming from some of the underground machinery all day. It could be normal I'm really not sure, perhaps it will go away soon if just given time." The trickster forced a smile as he put a hand on the larger man's shoulder.

"Machinery..? Well I cannot say that I am too familiar with mortal technology." Thor responded and his eyes slowly retuned to his brother's gaze. Loki took in a deep breath of relief to know that his brothers gullible idiocy just might be the key to keeping Stark's capture a secret.

"Then we should forget about it. Come _brother_, I have much to tell you since your last visit." The mischief god walked for the entrance of his home with his hand still on the thunderer's shoulder. He figured his best shot was to stay on a brotherly side to take Thor's mind away from Tony's shouts. If anything could keep Thor distracted it would be his foolish high hopes of Loki seeing the 'truth' of how wonderful friends and family can be...

...

...

* * *

_No one's coming_. Tony stared dead ahead as he kept in complete silence, waiting for any sign of someone coming to his rescue after hearing his shouts. But instead there was not a single sound heard and Tony's head slumped forward in disappointment. Had he just not been loud enough?

Didn't matter. He'd still get out of here either way. But what Tony couldn't clear from his thoughts, was that the criminal had kissed him. Why would he do _that? _Of all things. If it was just to mess with his mind then it was working.

_Bastard_. Tony thought in silence as his gaze fell towards the base of the stairs. There was a distant slamming and the billionaire gave the guess that the noise came from the closing of a door upstairs. Maybe the visitor had left now, possibly along with Loki. Now it seemed all he could do was wait in prolonging silence.


End file.
